Sly Cooper  The Aftermath
by D-XtremeVengance
Summary: It takes place about 6 months after Sly 3 so Sly has an apartment in the same building as Carmelita who is sharing hers with her friend and partner at Interpol. An apocalyptic enemy emerges from the shadows of time to destroy all that stand in his way, this time Sly can't stop what's going to happen without running into an old enemy and new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, D-XtremeVengance here. Basically** **this is the first (or rather the prologue) to The Aftermath** **which I was in the middle of writing on DeviantART but gave up so I'm writing it on here with a different storyline and it isn't written like a script. It takes place about 6 months after Sly 3 so Sly has an apartment in the same building as Carmelita who is sharing hers with her friend and partner at Interpol. When an old enemy appears along with the creator of it then well, Sly and Carm must come to terms with the past and the new criminals (including Sly's older sister)**

**I own nothing, not even the seat I'm sitting on... wait a minute-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The night was calm enough for one where a certain vixen was pursuing a well known criminal who had just escaped prison. She sighed and pressed her back against a nearby wall, the cold stung her slightly as her body was filled with adrenaline. She took one last breath before ducking out past the wall, bullets pierced the air above and all around her, she could hear him cursing at her for dodging the bullets. Her feet stopped just behind a broken down car, her breathing was erratic before she stood and fired off in rapid succession but to no avail. The wind changed direction as the Inspector cursed in Latin, she <em>hated <em>when criminals got away. The sound of cars being smashed told her that the criminal she was chasing had moved on through the junkyard, just before she kept on moving she caught sight of the glint from the familiar sword before it had her pinned to the bonnet of the car. Red eyes scanned her, the first time this happened she struggled but then she remembered who was pinning her, the double raccoon tail was swinging so elegantly before the person froze and disappeared into the shadows.

Carmelita shook her head and heard the crash of metal against metal further on into the junkyard, yet again she let out a sigh… the shadow of her partner was on top of a pile of old tires, both shock pistols drawn and aiming downward. At the sound of a gun discharging Carmelita ran towards her partner, she couldn't tell who had shot, her partner or the criminal. She skidded to a halt when the sight of her partner in the death grip of the criminal's hands hit her, the Inspector raised her shock pistol and aimed for the criminal's head before firing. It stunned him long enough for her partner to get out of his grip and deliver a round-house kick to the head sending him backwards into a trash compactor. The light from a helicopter above lit up the area, Carmelita's partner, the well-known Kiera Lesaine, was busy collecting the items she had discarded during her battle with the criminal. When she stood back up she walked over to Carmelita, a bruise was starting to form in the patch of nothing from her torn jacket's left shoulder.

"Do you want to do the honour or shall I?" Kiera asked, she was swinging her handcuffs around her index finger like cops did on those cheesy cop shows.

"You can, I have to call Sly… I'm sure he'll be _dying_ to know we just caught Muggshot…. again."

Kiera chuckled and started to walk off just as Carmelita pulled out her mobile but she called back, "Hey Carm?"

Carmelita put a hand over the receiver by force of habit seeing as though she hadn't even dialed, "Yeah."

"He still doesn't remember does he?"

"No, but bringing in the rest of the escaped Fiendish Five is the best way we can help him."

"True."

Carmelita went back to her mobile and called Sly to tell him that Muggshot had been caught, whereas Kiera started to make her way over to the trash compactor but stopped halfway. Kiera's hand went absently to the patch of nothing on her jacket and ripped the sleeve off. The wind stung the tattoo she had there, the memories of that lab flooded her mind as she touched the numbers and letter, 'X-30', she growled lightly before focusing on the task at hand. Kiera finished walking over to where Muggshot was laying in the trash compactor, he seemed dazed but she knew from experience that when he was dazed it didn't last too long. Her legs bent as she kneeled down, pulling her badge out at the same time. There was a cocky smile on her lips that she rarely ever had before she threw a rock down into the trash compactor to wake Muggshot up out of his daze. He sat up quickly and looked for his guns but Kiera was ahead of him and expertly pulled one of his guns out from behind her and twirled it around her fingers.

"Muggshot, you're under arrest… again."

"I don't understand why ya gotta go and catch me each time, ain't I enough trouble in jail?"

"You are but I have a right to my job and that's catching criminals and putting them in jail."

Muggshot laughed, "That's rich comin' from the Dept. Chief who can't even catch Talon Draconic."

Kiera growled, no-one mention _her _criminal with such disgust, "He beat you up pretty good, now come on and be a good boy and you'll get a lollypop when we're done."

Carmelita put a hand down on Kiera's shoulder, "Is he going to come nicely or do we have to tie him up?"

"I'd prefer putting a bullet in his skull."

Carmelita suddenly went cold hearing _her, _she turned and saw her: the double tail, the spilt left ear, the sword in her hand and the dagger on her arm. Carmelita could feel her sight burrowing into her, "Astaraa."

"Well it's no surprise that you know my name, after all I am the most wanted assassin," There was no emotion in her voice.

"That's not how I know you."

Astaraa stopped her tails moving and tilted her head as though she was remembering something, "Oh right," She brought her head back and looked directly at Carmelita, "How's my little brother?"

"Sly's fine."

"Maybe I should change that," Astaraa twirled her sword before planting the sharpened tip into the ground, _that blade is not of this world _Carmelita thought.

"He's not on your list."

"No but Muggshot is," Before Carmelita had enough time to even process that sentence Astaraa had jumped into the trash compactor and driven her blade through Muggshot's heart, "Requiem in pacem."

Carmelita and Kiera both drew their shock pistols and pointed them at the assassin, both females calling out at the same time, "Freeze!"

Astaraa's steady, unemotional chuckle made both of them reconsider, "Would you really shoot me? You who cannot even come to terms with your own feelings," Kiera lowered her shock pistol with her jaw agape, "And you who can't even bring herself to lay a hand on me for the inner struggle would take control and rip you apart."

She still hadn't faced them but Carmelita fell backwards into a sitting position as Astaraa jumped out, her clothes stained with blood just like her blade. The assassin didn't even give them a second glance before the helicopter that had been scouting the area lowered a rope and she latched on. Just as the helicopter flew off Kiera got up and looked at Muggshot's dead body before cursing so loudly that it broke Carmelita out of her thought pattern, she stood and joined her partner at the edge of the trash compactor. Kiera's green eyes shining just like her jet black hair, the full moon beaming down now that the clouds had parted, _a wolf out during the moon how ironic_ Carmelita thought before allowing her gaze to fall upon Muggshot. Now what the heck were they going to do? They planned to question him and get the location of the rest of the Fiendish Five then hunt them down, sometimes Carmelita could've sworn that raccoon was just trying to stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong> **- until next time D-XtremeVengance**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, didn't take me long to get this chapter up, sorry if its short but I'm in the middle of a writers block and I promise that the story gets better and you do eventually meet Talon. Anyway here you go and enjoy chapter 2.**

**I own nothing, not even the keyboard I'm using to write this... hold on-**

* * *

><p>Carmelita swung open the door to her apartment and dropped her jacket on the table next to the door, and put her keys in the bowl. She sighed as the door shut behind her and she made her way inside and sat on the couch, a pile of folders were on her table. The top on was the thickest and the one under it caught her attention, it had been moved… Kiera must have been doing research after all he was the criminal she'd been chasing ever since she joined Interpol. The Inspector pulled the file out from the pile, the top file tumbling downward and opening to show the picture… did all of his family become criminals? She shut the file and looked at the one in her hands, Talon Draconic otherwise known as The Black Phantom even though his fur colour is gold. The door swung open and Carmelita could hear Kiera muttering something about Barkley shutting down her case.<p>

"Long day?" Carmelita's eyes never left the file.

"Yeah, Barkley shut down The Black Phantom case," The wolf growled and dropped her torn jacket on the back of the couch, her left arm was cut over her tattoo.

Carmelita turned slightly and looked at her partner, "Do you know why?"

"Because we can't catch him," She walked over to the windows and opened one to let a breeze in, "Goddamn it Talon! Why doesn't he just turn himself in?"

By now Carmelita had put her feet up on the table and engrossed herself in Talon's file, "That's how all criminals are."

"Yeah I'm sure you're right… how many times was Astaraa caught before the cops finally figured to NOT catch her?"

"Uhhh," She grabbed the largest file and opened it, "2086 times… seriously did all Coopers become criminals?"

"Not Sly," Kiera had turned around, the breeze swaying her black hair, she brushed a stray stand back from her eyes, "Or did he rehabilitate?"

"Rehabilitate, maybe if we catch Talon you can offer him the same deal."

"_If_, I don't think we will… but I'm sure he'll come looking for us."

"For you not me Kiera, he's got the hots for you not me," Carmelita corrected and turned a page on Talon's file, each page was filled with each crime, each murder and each professional hit he's done.

Kiera smiled before she turned back around to look out the window, "Shut up," She was trying to hide the small blush now covering her tan fur, "How's Sly?"

"I've got a detail on him, if his sister is going to kill him we'll know," As if on cue there was a knock at the door causing Carmelita to sit upright instead of reclining, Kiera moved over to the door and opened it.

"Oh hey Sly, come in," She let him in, Carmelita still couldn't get used to him without the red bag on his leg and the cane in his hand. After chasing someone for years you grow attached maybe that's why Kiera can't catch Talon, she's had fifty chances to slap the cuffs on him and hasn't taken any of them.

"Hey Carm," He tipped his hat slightly and gave her his smirk, she pretended not to notice though, "So Muggshot was killed?"

Kiera answered first after sitting down on the arm of the couch, "Yep."

"Who killed him?"

Kiera and Carmelita exchanged glances before Carmelita answered, "We can't tell you."

Sly shook his head, "This isn't any time for secrets, already Raleigh was killed and you guys didn't tell me anything. Not to mention each time it's the same wound."

"Lytion really does do a good job," Carmelita whispered to Kiera who nodded, "Look Sly if we were _allowed _to tell you we would but Barkley won't let us."

"Not without handing us our asses on plates," Carmelita put a hand on Kiera's arm to tell her that wasn't necessary.

Sly put his back against the door and looked out the open window, "Well then could you at least tell me what's with the detail?"

"Protection, we think you could be a target for who killed Muggshot," Carmelita went back to the file in her hands and Sly caught sight of the file on the desk.

"Hey can I see that?" Sly gestured to the huge file sitting on the desk, Carmelita froze and put it away.

"Sorry, no."

He whined, "Why not?"

Kiera answered quickly, she was always good with the quick thinking, "Top secret work Barkley put us on."

"About what?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be top secret," Kiera pointed out which made Sly groan.

"But I saw the last name Cooper on it… I just want to know if-" He stopped himself when Kiera growled to show that they weren't going to let him see.

Carmelita stood and walked over to Sly, "Look when we're allowed to tell you we will, I promise but for now you need to be a good raccoon and not ask questions. Alright?"

"OK, see you two at work tomorrow."

Kiera coughed loudly, "Umm I'll be taking a day off, I have some other work to do," She gave a look to Carm who understood instantly.

"Yeah take a day off, see ya tomorrow Sly."

Sly tipped his hat again and opened the door then left, Kiera fell backwards against the couch, "God that was hard."

"I hate lying to him."

Kiera's hand shot up to show she agreed, "I really do need that day off," Her arm slumped against her face and Carmelita sat beside her head.

"Take it, I'm sure Barkley won't bite your head off considering why."

"He still doesn't know."

Carmelita shot a glare down at Kiera who didn't even notice, "You still haven't told him about you being an X-Project like Talon and Astaraa?"

"Nope, he'd fire me in an instant."

"That's why you wear the jacket to cover the tattoo?"

"Correct," She sighed, "I just need time to get used to my _problems _if you get my drift."

Carmelita grabbed Talon's file and dropped it on her partner's head, "Read up on your lover boy while you're taking the day off, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks," She mumbled through the file.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time, review -D-XtremeVengance<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again** **D-XtremeVengance here, it was difficult writing this chapter as I'm in a major writer's block and I'm busy writing my own book so yeah. Enjoy if you can. **

**I own nothing not even the jeans I'm wearing, wait that's not right...**

**Sly Cooper and co (c) to SuckerPunch Productions**

* * *

><p>A guard passed by Mz. Ruby's cage, the baton hitting the cage's bars. The crocodile growled and snapped at the guard but after seeing the telltale sign that it was her end she froze, as the guard took its hood off as its tail split into two. The Cooper assassin was about to get the third victim on her list, Astaraa drew her sword and cut her way through the bars and stepped in. She lowered her head to get through the bars, Mz. Ruby was already trying to back against the wall, and she was quivering with fear whereas the assassin was so calm. As Astaraa placed her sword against Mz. Ruby's neck she hushed her, Astaraa's eyes held a secret that she was going to have to tell someone. The sword drew a slight trickle of blood before she pushed it further slicing the neck of her victim, just as that happened alarms went off and police stood between her and her exit.<p>

"I have no intention of killing you guys, so get out of my way," Astaraa turned around, sheathing her sword in its leather casing and standing there with her arms crossed.

_They're not going to let me pass, sigh, time to end this_. She reached into the pocket on her trench coat, between her index and second finger was a smoke pellet. She smashed it into the ground and dashed through all the guards, leaving each one unharmed just as she ran out the doors as they were shutting. Her feet paused for a few second before turning to see Carmelita, both held a stare for a few seconds before Astaraa was whisked away by another helicopter just like the last time. Carmelita was screaming that she'd catch her, the Inspector cursed inaudibly before putting her shock pistol away. Just as she was about to leave the slight shadow movement locked her in position as she noticed the golden sheen of the famous Talon Draconic.

"Carmelita Montoya Fox, how nice to see you again," He smirked at her as he stood beside her, his fingers twitching just over a 9 millimeter, "How's my lovely Kiera?"

Carmelita was lost for words, no matter what she thought about saying she was frozen by his presence and he knew it by the laugh he emitted, "Never mind about that, time for me to go. Give my regards to Kiera."

Carmelita regained her ability to move just as Talon jumped up onto the prison wall and pulled out a dagger. He threw it into a guard's head and watched as he fell over the wall, she kept on firing her shock pistol at him but missed him every time. He was quick, quicker than she thought because he was gone. Again the Inspector cursed inaudibly before leaving, this time uninterrupted. She headed for her car but stopped when she saw the calling card that had been placed in the windscreen wipers, _Astaraa's calling card? _She reached out for it and read the writing on the letter behind it, Astaraa still had a secret that needed to be told.

**Carmelita, by now I would've gotten away. But you need to know what I do, simple enough if you were in the same business as me but you're not. He's back, and if you don't know who **_**he **_**is then you haven't paid attention to your partner.**

**This is the warning I give you: watch the skies, because if you don't it could mean the end of all of us.**

**Sincerely **

**Astaraa Cooper**

_What? _Carmelita looked up and noticed it, the shape that should have been destroyed years ago. Almost instantly she got into her car and drove off like Hell was chasing her, just as she pulled into her apartment building she looked back out but couldn't see it. She was still holding the note in her hands which were trembling, she ran inside and up two flights of stairs before stopping when seeing the sword glint in front of her eyes and the golden sheen again. She was forced into her apartment as the two people followed her in, Kiera came out of her room and backed against the furthest wall when she saw them. Astaraa placed her sword over her shoulder whereas her partner stood there watching Kiera intensely.

"Talon, focus," Astaraa looked at him, his eyes still on Kiera but he managed to pull himself together.

Carmelita stood and moved over to her couch where she fell against it as though her legs could no longer hold her up, "What do you want?"

Astaraa sat down on the armchair in front of the couch, "You got my message?"

"Yes, I just don't entirely understand."

Talon moved over to Kiera, he put an arm out to stop her running before he spoke, "Tinfoil Tweety is back, but so is _he_."

Kiera's eyes were locked with Talon's but she managed to speak, "He who?"

"The Architect of course, Kiera it is rude to forget our creator."

"He's not my creator!"

Astaraa sighed at the two before looking at Carmelita who was watching Talon and Kiera, "God, see what I have to deal with?"

Carmelita gave a 'mhmm' before turning back to face the Cooper covered in scars, "So what do you want me to do?"

"Help us, you killed Clockwerk the last time. You are the only one who can do it this time, but you have to kill him the same way as last time."

"Stand on the Hate Chip?"

Astaraa nodded before relaxing in the chair, she was twirling her sword in her hands while Carmelita seemed on edge, "No need to be so edgy, not like we're going to hurt you guys."

Talon's focus was still on Kiera and hadn't shifted once, "And we would never let harm come to you," Talon spoke so low that only Kiera could hear his next words, "_I _would never let harm come to you."

"I know that," Kiera managed to whisper, Talon's smirk formed as he placed his head against hers, "What are you doing?"

"Don't move until I tell you," Talon gripped her hips just as Astaraa went on alert, "Get behind me."

Kiera moved behind him, Astaraa ran towards the wall Kiera had backed up against just as it blew open sending Talon backwards into the front door. Kiera managed to roll out of the way whereas Carmelita just ducked, Astaraa had her sword out and was pointing it at nothing. She jumped backwards when a blast of energy was shot at her feet, Carmelita grabbed her shock pistol and started firing at random places in the hopes that she'd atleast hit something. Talon got up and ran, his feet launched off the edge of the building as he managed to grip onto a metal wing. Clockwerk materialized just as Talon smashed his fist into the wing, he recoiled and grabbed his fist. The screech from the metallic bird caused Talon to fall off and the others all fell to their knees holding their ears. Kiera managed to regain her footing and ran for the edge, she dropped down, noticing all the authorities that had turned up before she hit the ground legs first.

Talon was laying on his back watching the bird as it fired at Carmelita and Astaraa, his attention snapped when a blast was reflected back at the bird. Astaraa held her sword at Clockwerk but before she had a chance to jump and attack he flew away, leaving her completely pissed off for not being able to hit him atleast once. Carmelita fell backwards and started breathing heavily in relief, Astaraa walked over to her and offered a hand for her to get up which she took. Both looked out at the retreating metal owl before Astaraa took off out the broken wall, she jumped and disappeared in mid-air. Kiera was sitting next to Talon when he stood and ran from the authorities that had called out for him to freeze, leaving Kiera with a smirk he jumped up onto the roof of a car and kept on running like a golden shadow.

Kiera sighed to herself, "Clockwerk will be back, but for now… relaxation," She fell back against the grass and allowed the night to seep into her mind and relax her.

* * *

><p><strong>See<strong> **why I had such difficulty writing this? I had to bring in Clocky in some type of way, oh and a few more times I'll have Astaraa kill off an old villain (I just hate having them there). Anyway review, the button isn't that far away.**

**Till next time - D-XtremeVengance**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter earns the M rating I think, a touch of citrus is included. What can I say I got bored and needed something **_**smexy **_**in this chappie. Hehe enjoy this one.**

**I own nothing, not even my computer- **_**WHAT!**_

_**Sly: Seriously?**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Sly: Making crack jokes every chapter.**_

_**Me: Would you rather do it?**_

_**Sly: Fine, fine. But the scene is between me and Carm?**_

_**Me: -sigh- Yes it is.**_

_**Sly: WOOHOO!**_

* * *

><p>Sly stood in his office, looking at the pile of paperwork. He sighed and sat down, a breeze from the window scared him slightly. Someone was hunting people in his history and he had no idea who, wait… his window wasn't open when he left. He got up and went over to it, in the gap of the window was a calling card. It was similar to his old one but black with red marks resembling cuts and a sliver of gold over the right ear showing an earring that holds the ear together. He hadn't seen that calling card for years, since the Clockwerk incident. And she was supposed to have died then, his office door slammed shut causing him to swing around. He was still holding onto the calling card but he dropped it when the cold metal pressed against his Adam's Apple.<p>

"Be quiet and I won't kill you," The metal didn't waver but the voice did.

He nodded and the metal was lowered, "You're supposed to be dead, I heard you die."

"Did you see me die? Clockwerk nearly killed me that day, but I stopped him from killing you."

"I guess I owe you a favor then."

"Ha, many favors little brother. But I'm calling one now."

He shook his head and sat down, "I can't just go running off like I used to. I am faking amnesia you know."

"Humph, I was the one who got you this job. Carmelita came to me, begging me to sway Barkley for her," Astaraa sat down on the edge of his desk and knocked his cap off, grabbed his hair and brought his head up to hers.

"Hey, just because you're still alive doesn't mean you can do that to me again."

Astaraa snarled, "Do this favor, complete it and you'll save millions."

Sly raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?" She shoved a folder against his chest then let him go and walked to the window.

"The Architect, find him and make sure Kiera is with you when you do."

"Why?"

She turned back to him, "Why what?"

"Why can't you do it?" She sighed and walked back to him, removed her trench coat and let him see her marks, "Oh, you're an experiment… why take Kiera with me?"

"Because, she's one too but she's the only one who can call for help if you need it."

Sly chuckled, "If, that's a new word to use with The Architect," He opened the folder, "He wasn't a fox last time."

"He's taken the forme of an arctic fox to avoid my trackers, but I found him by accident."

Sly put the folder down and stood, he forgot his sister was 6ft 1 whereas he was 5ft 6, "Yeah, I'm guessing you tried to kill him and he went all spikes on you."

Astaraa shrugged, grabbed her trench coat and went to the window again, before she jumped out she turned her head back to him, "Maybe I should have stuck around when you were younger, even after everything… I could've stuck around."

"No you couldn't, it's in your blood to run off. Just like Mom."

"That's where I got it, take care little brother," She jumped out the window and fell down from the 5th storey without even hurting herself.

"Yeah, like I wasn't already taking care of myself," Sly looked back at the folder, "Stupid people and their favors."

.o.O.o.

Carmelita stood in front of her desk, her hair a tangle of blue curls. She breathed deeply and looked at her closed curtains, sometimes she wished that she could be out chasing theSly she knew, not this one that is about the second worst cop in the force. She chuckled at that, with all his physical strength and speed that he had before he still couldn't get enough done for a promotion. She heard her office door open and whirled round to see that smirk she was familiar with, he was still standing in the doorway, not moving further in. She couldn't help but let her lips form a small smile, her tail swaying slowly behind her against the desk.

"Cooper, what am I going to do with you?"

He shrugged, "Give me a break from your normal yelling fest? I've already had one from Barkley."

"Why did he yell at you?"

"Something about running off earlier… that could have been about the lunch run you and Kiera sent me on," Carmelita laughed and nodded.

"Uh huh, come on in if that's what you were headed here for," Sly walked in, shut the door and stood in front of her.

The Inspector's tail was just swaying from side to side, he just decided to ask, "Hey, I thought my sister was dead."

Carmelita's face turned into one of shock, "Uhhh, no she never was. After your parents were murdered I found her… she's kinda like my sister too."

"She stayed with you?"

"For awhile, then she left and became an assassin."

Sly raised an eyebrow, "And you never saw that coming?"

"Meh, why are you here? It isn't just to talk abut Astaraa is it because I could just grab you her file-"

Sly put his hands out to silence her, "No, I actually came here for something else," Carmelita gave an 'mhmm' before Sly continued, "We never got to finish our date last night. You got called out to the prison."

"And then my apartment was blown apart, priorities you know."

Sly pushed her against the desk, "I have a priority."

Carmelita smiled, "Oh I can tell."

Sly's jeans were starting to become quite uncomfortable, why Interpol told him to wear pants was quite clear now. He slid a denim clad knee between her thighs causing her to gasp, her hands gripping the desk's edge as though she would fall. Sly slid her jacket off her shoulders and attacked her neck and along her collarbone, her mouth dropped open slightly as her eyes drifted shut. Now the Inspector understood what it was like to actually be with someone she had true feelings for. Though be it they couldn't go all the way in her office, he could at least give her some pleasure. His hand slid up her back then came up and over her shoulder till he reached the zipper on her sleeveless crop top, he pulled it down just when she grabbed his hand.

"Seriously?"

Sly shrugged, "Yeah, not like anyone is going to walk in."

"People always do… usually just at that crucial moment when-" He kissed her, Sly waited for her to relax but it never came.

He let out a sigh through the kiss and slid his hand into her sleeveless crop top, under her bra and kneaded a breast lightly. Carmelita let out a light whimper and relaxed, her tail swaying so fast Sly could barely even see it now. He broke from their kiss, her eyes half shut as he switched from the breast he was working on to the other. His other hand slid down her back until he reached her right thigh, his hand lifted her leg until it was resting on his hip. She could feel him now, right _there _where she needed him the most, where she wanted him. Her breathing was ragged, the constant caressing of her thigh kept her in the stage where she couldn't stop the slight moans escaping her lips. Sly attacked her mouth again, with more fury and passion than the last time.

A knock at the door forced them apart, Carmelita instantly did her sleeveless crop top up and tidied her hair, "I told you."

He winked at her, "Next time, we finish this," He gestured between them and headed to the door.

"Don't worry I'm dressed."

Sly nodded then exited, Carmelita saw the shadow of the person standing in the hallway. She sighed again and sat don on the edge of her desk, Winthrop walked in and looked at the Inspector. She couldn't help but curse mentally at the fact that it was Winthrop who nearly walked in on her and Sly, the things fate decides to do. She walked around to the other side of her desk and sat down, just waiting to hear why Winthrop had decided to come and see her. Beside the fact that she wanted to beat the crap out of him for interrupting her time with Sly, she had to be reasonable and listen to him. It was just at that moment the Inspector realized she wasn't wearing her jacket, she allowed her head to hit the desk. Her mind asking one simple question _'Why me?'_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the citrusy scene wasn't THAT bad, my first one… not even sure if it had citrus in it but oh well. <strong>

_**Sly: I liked it.**_

_**Me: Of course you would have, you were the one feeling up Carm.**_

_**Sly: Well yeah, too bad we didn't go all the way.**_

_**Me: Don't worry that'll come soon.**_

_**Sly: YES!**_

**Please review. Until next time, D-XtremeVengance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, how long has it been since the last update? Uhh -skims through schedule- oh… I guess you guys deserve this then. Just so you know I sorta went on a hiatus with this because I was busy writing my other stories for my FictionPress account so this might seem slightly rushed.  
>As usual I own nothing not even the clothes I'm wearing… hang on -checks herself- W-where are my clothes. Fuck not again, TALON!<strong>

* * *

><p>The unsteady sound of breathing rebounded off the hallway walls before bouncing back to jolt Sly back into where he should be, Kiera was standing behind him, shock pistol at the ready. This was where The Architect was supposed to be, the same creature that was supposed to have died the last time Kiera took him out… though no one knows how and she can't remember either, fat lot of good that is. He stopped before reaching the end of the hallway, his thief senses picking up a muffled scream, he may not be a thief anymore but he sure as hell still had his abilities. When he pointed at the door the wolf next to him whirled around and kicked it down, he had to admit she did have a sense about her that made everything seem fun.<p>

After she gave him a small smirk she advance inward, weaver style, Sly following close behind. The closer they got to where there was slight light from under a door the more he could see Kiera's left arm glowing, like it was a signal of sorts but it wasn't alerting anyone but him. She put her hand out to stop him moving before pushing him up against a wall as he door they were headed for opened. They both tried to flatten themselves as much as possible and now was probably the only time Kiera had ever cursed having breasts, Sly couldn't help but hold in a breath when seeing an arctic fox walk out. Kiera's green eyes seemed to flash as The Architect turned to them as if he already knew they were there, instantly she took off in a run back out the door leaving Sly alone with him.

"_A Cooper, I've met many in my years," _Sly had to strain himself to listen through the slight distortion in his voice.

"I'm guessing you're The Architect?"

He nodded before holding out a hand for Sly to take, _"What business do you have with me? Experiment, death… capture?"_

His eyes widened before he took off in the same direction as Kiera, only hearing a distorted howl then the heavy footsteps closing in behind him. His eyes focused on the rooftop escape that he knew Kiera would have headed for, the door to the stairwell was open unlike earlier. His legs ached as he ascended the stairs only to look back down seeing a spike bared creature staring up at him with deep black pits for eyes. Kiera who had reached the top of the stairs fired upon The Architect trying to stop him but to no avail, Sly ran past her but it didn't take long for her to catch up. Kiera's feet graced the rooftop, her shock pistols at the ready. Just as she hit the banister she stopped and turned, Sly ran past her and jumped off the banister onto a lower rooftop just as she back flipped over the banister. She landed on the top of a flagpole and then slid down it, just as her feet hit the ground Sly's did as well and the building's roof was set alight. The raccoon stood with his mouth agape, how one simple criminal had so much power but Kiera hold her ground when she wanted to. The silhouette of the creature Kiera fired upon appeared just in front of the flames. Kiera growled then grabbed Sly's arm and ran, the creature dropped to the ground.

They could both hear his steps, and the distorted voice calling out for them. Just as The Architect stopped and raised a hand with the palm facing the running duo, Sly stopped. Kiera turned to see him frozen in place and a ball of fire starting to gather at the Architect's outstretched hand, her hand gripped his arm again but she couldn't move him. Her green eyes were glistening with fear just as the ball of fire expelled from the creature straight towards them. The next few seconds slowed down as Kiera's irises changed from green to gold, her hand sparked as she pointed it towards the ball of fire. The fire connected with her hand but didn't move any further, her stance shifted from standing straight to one foot behind and the other in the same place.

"Not this time, Architect. You gifted me and now I'm going to finish this," The gold sheen of her eyes started to expel and an energy field surrounded her.

Every strand of her hair changed from black to the same golden sheen as her eyes, the constant thrumming of her tattoo was starting to annoy her. She heard Sly call out to her to stop what she was doing but it was too late, the fire ball was propelled back at the creature, The Architect, and Kiera could hear his distorted growl before the fire was extinguished. The Architect still stood, with his hand outstretched and a smile on his face which showed every bone protruding from his jaw. In one movement he was in front of Kiera with a hand on her neck, the spikes on his hands were cutting into her. His eyes were soulless as his hand tightened, Sly ran at him but all The Architect did was knock him backwards onto his back.

"_I may have given you gifts, X-30, but I can easily take them away. Do you know what happens if I do that?"_ His voice was so distorted she had to struggle to understand him but she'd heard his voice so many times it was easier.

"No," She gasped for air and tried to break his arm but failed, "I don't."

"_Neither do I, this will require some experiments. After all, what's a scientist to do when presented with something so mysterious? Test it, but I know one thing will lead to another and X-31 will stop at nothing to find me."_

Kiera struggled for air but managed to talk, "Possessive people like him, oh yeah," The Architect's hand gripped tighter and Kiera let out a howl of pain, "TALON!"

"_I will kill him just like I killed the rest of his family, he is capable of so much more than you and the rest of the X-Project combined! My ultimate weapon, X-31," _His voice held pride when he spoke of Talon, his head was knocked to the side by Kiera's left hook, _"Now you have to be punished for that," _He curled his free hand back into a fist and just as he went to hit her his fist was grabbed.

"You shouldn't hit a lady," Kiera felt her body lift higher into the air as The Architect threw her but she was still caught. She looked up at the scarred face as he smirked, "You ok?"

"Fine, go get him," Talon let her go and stood to face The Architect.

Talon cracked his knuckles before speaking, "Time for bout one, put your spikes where your mouth should be."

The Architect did something close to a shrug and moved, he was straight in front of Talon in less than a second, _"I'm not here to kill you, your death should be reserved for one now known as The Prodigy."_

"That's my sister you brute!" He snarled back through clenched teeth.

The male wolf's fur sparked as he gave an uppercut to The Architect, sending him backwards. Sly finally got up, when The Architect hit someone it was usually a death blow, something must have gone wrong. Talon ran for The Architect and laid blow after blow on him, yet each hit didn't seem to hurt the creature but the hit The Architect dealt was filled with strength. Talon was thrown backwards, he crumpled to a heap on the ground and lay still. Sly grabbed the nearest object to him, a rock, and threw it at The Architect. But before it connected, the creature disappeared and Kiera finally managed to get over to Talon.

His fur was no longer gold, it as grey and white which surprised Kiera. She checked his pulse before rolling him onto his back and she put her hands on his head, "Talon, come on. Get up."

Sly moved over to her and fell down beside her, "Is he dead?"

"Close enough, speaking of which," She turned her head to look at him, "How are you not dead? A blow from The Architect is a fatal blow."

Sly shrugged, "Maybe I was just lucky, unlike him," He gestured at Talon which made Kiera whimper, "Hey, he's lived through worse."

"Not a hit from The Architect, he was going to hit me," She raised her head then hovered over Talon, her head just centimeters from his, "Talon, listen. Get your ass up, you've got someone to look after. Get up, you dumb wolf," She got no response and Sly stood then walked further down the road giving Kiera her space for this.

"Talon get up," She put her forehead to his and opened her eyes, now green and her hair returning back to normal, "Fine, you're giving up! Leaving everything behind," She moved her head to his left white tipped ear and whispered, "Here's some news sunshine, don't you dare leave me behind."

He gasped and sat up, his fur returning to gold, he looked at Kiera as she jumped backwards slightly, "I would never leave you behind, not without the biggest fight this world has ever seen."

She flung her arms around him, tears rolling down her tan covered cheeks. Talon pulled her closer, _I shouldn't be letting her get this attached but hell to moral, I'm loving this_. He pulled back slightly and looked her in the eyes, she struggled to meet his gaze but he didn't care. A screech sounded through the town making Talon and Kiera stand, she moved closer to him with her arms still around him. Both pulled away when Sly came back, in normal situations Sly would have pulled out a shock pistol but seeing as though the wolf just held off The Architect he resisted. But Talon sprinted off down the streets, neither police officer wanting to follow him so they let him go and walked off their own way.

.o.O.o.

Sly noticed how Kiera stood when she was inside Barkley's office, both were getting a mouthful for taking off without permission. Even though Kiera was the Deputy Chief of Interpol, Barkley still yelled at her just the same as everyone else. Sly recoiled at the mention of The Architect, Kiera stood without emotion but when he said that they were off the hook… both just looked at each other in awe. They walked out, Kiera told him to keep an eye out for anymore incidents matching The Architect's style then left for the gym. As Sly took off towards Carmelita's office as he had stated she just kept on walking towards the gym.

Kiera arms strained as she lifted the weight bar, 200 kilos were on it, the most anyone at Interpol had ever lifted but it would have been a piece of cake for her if she wasn't recovering from a shoulder injury. Her arms folded beneath her but the bar was caught, a male wolf was holding it from crushing her neck. He put it back on the bars and leaned over her, now she saw his face and she nearly gasped if he hadn't have covered her mouth. No gold, just grey and white fur with red and black hair covering his right eye. How he was able to sneak into Interpol without getting seen would've been oblivious to anyone else but not to her, he's supposed to be gold coloured not grey and white so they wouldn't suspect him.

"Looked like you needed help, Miss…" People were watching them, no-one had ever gotten that close to Kiera without a shock pistol or two pointed in their face so they wanted to see where this was going.

"Lesaine, Kiera Lesaine. And you would be?" She sat up and turned to face him, he must have come up with some fake name.

"James Stryker, nice to meet you," He graced her with a smirk, her arms were braced on the weight bar as she watched her favorite criminal risk his own neck to see her at work.

She saw him wink and couldn't help but smile, some of the other male officers were bickering. Each had made advances on Kiera but failed, she was one of the most desired cops on the force, Carmelita was the next one on the list, "You too, I guess my neck would be as flat as a piece of paper if it weren't for you."

"Hey I see a lady in need of help and I help."

She whispered to him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

He whispered back t her, "Seeing how you were, The Architect might have come back to finish the job."

"You couldn't have come through my bedroom window like most Nightingales?"

"I thought that might have scared you, and you keep your window open?"

She blushed slightly, she wasn't supposed to tell him that, "Yeah, not that you can use it."

He started walking off and she grabbed her leather jacket then fell into step beside him, "Don't get into trouble for awhile, OK?"

"Why?"

"I've got a job and I won't be here to keep you safe if need be."

She looked up at the 6ft 2 wolf, not being able to look into his right eye because of the hair, "Tal- I mean James, where are you going?"

"New York, you know my record so don't ask what I'm going to do there."

She stopped him just outside Carmelita's office, hers was just next to Carm's, "James, you don't have to do any of that. If you can get into Interpol without being… you know, then I'm sure you can get a job here too."

He put a hand under her chin and tilted it up, "Not my style Kier', sorry. You'll have to make do without me," The office door opened just as he leaned down and kissed her.

Her arms just went rigid, like she didn't know what to do. This was Talon, in disguise as this guy called James Stryker but still… this was him _kissing_ her not hugging after she just survived something deadly but this was the kiss she knew as an 'I Love You' kiss. Neither would say it but they knew, he broke from her and knuckled her chin before taking off down the corridors, probably lost and trying to find his own way out. Sly and Carmelita were giving her a deadpan stare just as she had the most dumbfounded look on her face that would make someone without a sense of humor laugh.

Sly spoke up, "Was that?"

"No," She turned and looked at the grey tail with the white tip disappear down a corridor, "It wasn't, that was someone new."

Carmelita elbowed her ribs slightly, "Dish, who the heck was he and by the look on your face after he kissed you maybe I-"

She looked at Carmelita, "Ha, I don't think he'd be into you… he's only got it going for me as far as I know."

The fox laughed, "Still you will dish even if I have to make you."

"Sure, just not now."

"We're all going out for dinner… you care to join us Kiera?"

The wolf raised an eyebrow, "All of you?"

Carmelita piped up, "Barkley's joining us, we thought he might need a break from yelling at everyone."

The raccoon smiled, "Oh yeah, that's true."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god I've never written a chapter for The Aftermath that was THIS long, I'm on a roll. Now most people probably don't enjoy me having the OCs in there but they are needed for the story as Kiera, Talon and Astaraa help shift the story along.<strong>

**Just answering a PM I got, yes there is a history with Astaraa and Carmelita… I'm surprised you picked up on that so early. And yes there will be whole chapters dedicated to some saucy scenes between Kiera and Talon. Not to mention The Architect is the main villain and he will DEFINITELY be making a return, with a tinfoil tweety tagging along for the ride.**

**So anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and any typos are my own fault, I haven't got a beta reader for this.  
>So until next time, REVIEW - D-XtremeVengance.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh God, I'm going to get killed for this. A filler chapter as I'm in a major writer's block. Its written by one of my friends from DeviantART - AngelRaziel21. I thank him for writing it and well no one HAS to read this, as I said it's a filler chapter about some business in New York with Talon and his gang of merry criminals.**

_**Talon: Merry criminals?  
><strong>__**Me: You got a problem with that?  
><strong>__**Talon: -coughs- Yeah maybe I do.  
><strong>__**Me: Shut it and enjoy the fact that AngelRaziel21 wrote your sister into this chapter.  
><strong>__**Talon: -eyes widen- Oh crap.**_

**Anyway, this chapter also includes split places, Paris and New York so basically it has Talon's side and Sly & Carm's side… let's start.**

* * *

><p>Talon slung his duffel bag over his shoulder as he exited the plane and headed out into the lobby, some people recognized him but most just looked away as they knew what he was capable of. Well, it was either that or the fact that his engineer was right behind him, that fox-nix was capable of frying anyone to a crisp in less than a few seconds if she felt it was needed. He looked behind him at her before walking forward again, his shoes scuffing the ground as he walked, he honestly was not looking forward to this encounter with his sister. They didn't leave on the best of terms last time they met, her being a cold blooded vampiric murderer and him trying to get into a cop's pants. The engineer bumped into him as he had stopped before the doors, his eyes locked on a black and yellow female wolf… his sister, but something told him she wasn't here for him as she was in the middle of killing someone.<p>

He could hear her usual cold and emotionless voice floating towards him. "Come on, I know you have my money. Give me it and I'll spare your life… just not all of your limbs."

Talon chuckled lightly before continuing on his path, they had to get to their apartment before 3:00 PM so they could start working on breaking into an underground vault. His fox-nix friend said something in Russian when a group of teenagers said something about her looking like a slut, just because she has tattooed eyes and plenty of other tattoos didn't suggest anything but most kids seemed to think that she was just a common whore. Talon felt a small tinge of anger flare up inside him before he shook his head to clear his thought pattern, only stopping his feet from moving to avoid being hit by a taxi that his friend had hailed. She looked at him through her brown and gold hair before ducking inside, Talon followed close behind as his friend scooted over to the far side of the taxi's back seats. He watched out of the corner of his good eye as she lifted her leg up and crossed them over, once, a few years back, they were together but that passed after the whole Architect situation.

"Where to?" Wave answered the cabbie in Russian, surprisingly he understood and took off.

She looked at Talon before speaking, her Russian accent was heavy but not that thick. "So, we should be there soon then…"

Talon answered her roughly and without emotion. "Then we break in and get what belongs to us."

"How certain are we that what lies there is ours?"

"Very certain Wave, you're a phoenix half-breed," He turned his head and looked at her. "Don't you want your blood gems back?"

"_Da_, I do but still," She gazed out the window before looking back at the wolf, he wasn't gold, not now anyway. "I feel that we shouldn't be enlisting your sister's help."

"Kailon does tend to take things way too seriously, but she's the only one who can get us in. There are plenty of Draconic gems there too, you know far too well what happens to a partner of a Draconic who hasn't touched one of the gems."

Wave scoffed. "You just want t make sure that your cop friend doesn't die, I can't die though."

Talon's smirk pulled the edge of his mouth up as Wave's tail nudged his shoulder. "Unless its radiation poisoning, you keep on forgetting that."

She shook her head as they turned a sharp corner. "_Nyet_, I'd come back as a full phoenix, not really dying on my part."

"Ha, yeah that's true. You know Wave, I think I'm never going to be rid of you."

"Neither do I think I'm going to ever get rid of you, Hotshot."

.o.O.o.

Sly raised his eyebrow while he prodded his steak weakly, Kiera and Barkley were arguing about going after The Architect and at the current moment he couldn't even keep up a conversation with Carmelita for more than a few minutes. Something he heard Kiera say caught his attention slightly more than trying to figure out which way was the best way to look at a fork stabbing a steak… she was talking about how some of the criminals in the town actually wanted to get rid of The Architect just as much as they did. The raccoon put his head down in his arms, sighing… this was too boring for him, he was used to being chased by Carmelita and stealing not sitting here prodding his now cold steak. Carmelita's small hand gingerly touched his back causing his muscles to tense ever so slightly as he sat up, his chocolate brown eyes locking with her hazel ones, they showed concern for him. He waved her off slightly before settling in his arms again, his eyes drifting shut before hearing Barkley ask him a question which he wasn't paying attention to.

He lifted is head again and looked at his boss. "Uhh, sorry sir. I didn't quite catch you there?"

Carmelita shook her head slightly, a smile spreading on her red lips before she repeated Barkley's question. "He wanted to know if going after The Architect would be worthwhile as you and Kiera were the only ones to encounter him recently."

Sly's eyebrow perked up again. "Were those his exact words, they sound like his."

"He is sitting right here Cooper and yes, those were pretty much my exact words. I need a smoke, would you excuse me?" The badger stood and everyone nodded except Sly who just put his head down again, he honestly was too tired right now.

Kiera leant over to him. "It's the aftereffects of The Architect striking you… should wear off in about, ohh maybe, six hours."

He groaned as the vixen sitting next to him laughed while hugging her raccoon boyfriend. "See Sly everything works out in the end."

"Why don't I get that feeling?" He grumbled into his arms without even bothering to look up at either of the two women.

Kiera stood when she heard metallic wings scraping against the roof of the restaurant, Sly's eyes widened in his arms. He'd heard that same sound before. Carefully and slowly, he raised his head to look out the glass roof, cold red eyes met his and it took him less time than it would to breathe to get up and run for the ceiling. Unlike the last time he went up against it he didn't have his gang or cane… now he had Carmelita AND the one woman who can deal a blow to The Architect and stun him for a moment, Kiera. A dull ache resounded through his legs as he reached the rooftop, he threw the door open and was greeted with a claw bared, metallic hand, pressed against his torso, cutting into his skin lightly. Now he imagined what his parents felt during their final encounter with Clockwerk, the metallic owl's eyes glowed fiercely and Sly felt as though they were burrowing holes inside his soul. Air was being restricted as the claws dug in further, at least he knew that either Kiera or Carmelita, maybe even both, would follow him up soon. The screech the owl emitted nearly caused his ears to bleed but it made his vision burst into millions of tiny lights, each light then darkening and clouding his vision until everything went black and he could feel nothing. Not the stabbing pain in his torso, not the dull ache in his legs and not the ringing in his ears.

.o.O.o.

_"Dear God...Connor, Clockwerk has found us!" The world started swirling as Sly was thrown into a memory, his mother calling out._

_"WHAT! But how is that possible!… April… April, take Sly and hide him, and whatever you do don't let Clockwerk find him! Astaraa where are you?" His father stood in the living room, his eyes darting around frantically while his body turned to face Astaraa as she dropped from the ceiling, no scars or split cuts anywhere on her body._

_She allowed a smirk to cover her lips as she stood proud and willing to fight with Lytion in hand. "Just chillin', let me take care of the giant mechanical piece of junk."_

_"No," His voice came sharp and stunned Astaraa slightly. "And if you won't hide then take your legacy and run."_

_April stood in the doorway, the Cooper's most priced book in hand along with the cane. "Connor…" Her voice held discern for what he was saying, something must have told her Astaraa could win against Clockwerk._

_Sly came running in after hearing the commotion. "Mom? Dad? What's going on?"_

_"April, hurry… Sly and Astaraa are the only things I'm not gonna lose to Clockwerk, hide him, give him the cane and hide the book! GO!" This time he faced the door and waited, his face had a mixture of anger and fear placed on it. Astaraa followed her mother and Sly, the hilt of Lytion gripped firmly in her hand._

_The young male raccoon was frightened, his mother hushing him quietly. Her face a sheet of old battle scars, she was the assassin before Astaraa. "Sly, stay put ok… no matter what you hear, no matter what you see, do not leave this closet ok… I love you sweetie."_

_"M-Mommy, I'm scared," Sly's voice cracked, Astaraa gave him a sideways glance along with her cocky smirk._

_April noticed Astaraa's look but ignored it and tried to comfort her son. "I know sweetie, just stay put alright, keep your daddy's cane close and stay here."_

_"Don't be scared little bro, I'll take care of him," Her voice held no fear, only a seemly unshaken certainty that if she fought then she'd win._

_Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, a scowling look on her scarred face. "Astaraa I know you want to help but run, you're the last assassin and we don't want to lose you."_

_April gave Sly a big hug and kissed his cheek before closing the closet, then she left to hide the Thievius Raccoonus in a safe behind a picture of Sly and his parents holding hands. The older assassin walked without fear to Connor and held his hand tight. Her face set, looking seriously ready to fight. Suddenly the door was banged on loudly shocking everyone, even Astaraa who had run into the darkness of a corner. She crouched down, and watched as her parents shared a glance before they broke apart and took battle stances._

_A voice came from outside the door, Muggshot. "Knock… knock!"_

_The door was blasted down and the Fiendish 5 came in, spreading out so their leader, Clockwerk, could come in last. He grinned viciously at Connor and April before addressing them. "Ah Connor so very good too see you again after all these years."_

_Connor stood straight, the Cooper smirk forming on his face. "You've got some serious nerve coming here you tinfoil turkey, and whatever it is you're after, you're not getting it. This is my home and you're not welcome here. GET OUT!"_

_The metallic owl grinned, shaking his head. "Tsk… tsk… tsk. Now Connor that's not a proper way to conduct business… but then again, my associates and I aren't here on just business alone. KILL THEM BOTH AND FIND THE BOOK!" He screeched causing Connor to back up slightly, April didn't move an inch._

_Sly heard his mother call out, anger clear in her voice but she was cut off by a metallic screech. Gunfire blocked most of the yelling, grunting and the noise of walls being broken down as both of his parents fought. Clockwerk grabbed April in mid-jump with his claws and started to squeeze her, hearing a rib pop then her agonizing scream cutting through all other sounds. The scream silenced as Clockwerk dropped her to the floor, his mechanical laugh resounding through the room as the Fiendish 5 watched the assassin bleed out from her back._

_Connor gasped in horror before calling out. "APRIL NO!" He ran over quickly, Clockwerk and the others watching as she died in his arms._

_She chuckled weakly as blood poured from her mouth and back. "At least I die… knowing she lives."_

_The male raccoon shook his head violently as he clutched April closer to him. "No! No, April no don't die on me!" Astaraa stood nearby watching as she died but didn't seem to be affected by it, her face was stoic._

_April slowly faded away as her eyes closed and her hand fell limp to the floor. Connor looked at her scarred face before hugging her one last time and laying her down gently. He stood slowly and turned to face Clockwerk and the other four a look of anger, hatred and sorrow on his face._

_Clockwerk's soulless eyes met his as he grinned evilly. "Aw I'm sorry Connor, do you miss your beloved wife? Don't mourn too much...YOU'LL SOON BE JOINING HER SOON!"_

_Connor's voice was a remnant of everything he was feeling, unable to find the right words he stated the obvious. "Y… YOU… YOU MONSTER!"_

_He lunged toward Clockwerk but was stopped by Mz. Ruby's telekinesis then slammed into a wall a sickening crack was heard as Connor yelped in pain. Muggshot grinned before aiming at the raccoon and firing off in rapid succession at his torso. The Panda King stepped up, his hand encased in flame as he dealt a gut wrenching punch straight at Connor's already open torso. Before Connor hit the ground Clockwerk grabbed him in his claw and pinned him to the wall, grinning as Connor was dying slowly, coughing up a little blood trying to hang on to life._

_Clockwerk grinned viciously. "It's over Connor, hand over the book and I'll make this quick and painless."_

_He was weak and gasping for air when he replied, his voice barely audible. "N… never!"_

_The metallic bird growled. "Even now as you draw your last breath you still continue to defy me! You Coopers just never learn do you? Any last words Connor?"_

_Connor drew in a shaky, deep breath. "No matter how many Coopers you kill, n… no matter how grand you make your legacy, ours will always surpass yours. A-And I may die here but there are still two Coopers left to stand against you. I have faith… that they'll end you!"_

_Clockwerk laughed viciously, ignoring the threat as though he could squash the two Coopers like they were bugs. "Without the Cooper clan's precious Thievius Raccoonus, they'll never rise to be what they are meant to be. And so with that Connor, it's over!"_

_"She's not a thief and you know it because she is much more… she is the first Cooper assassin and also the last. So it's never over till the last coin is stolen, tin head."_

_He grinned. "We'll see about that."_

_Clockwerk used a blade hidden in the palm of his claw to stab Connor in the heart, he gasped and groaned in agony before dying, Clockwerk retracted the blade, his grin still on his metal face. The owl dropped him to the floor next to his wife, and Sly was speechless with horror. The 4 silhouettes of Panda King, Muggshot and Raleigh appeared near the closet, Sly backed up further into the closet and tried not to cry, his vision blurred by tears._

_Muggshot's voice broke the silence. "Yo boss, I thinks we found the book, it was in a safe behind a picture that must'a gotten uncovered while we was scufflin' with the Coopers."_

_"Good grab it and go outside and we'll split it up as planned, I have one last thing to take care of."_

_The four silhouettes leave, Muggshot and Panda King leaving with obvious reluctance, and Sly slowly began to open the closet his voice a little shaken. "M-Mommy? Daddy?"_

_As the door slowly opened, Clockwerk's grinning face appeared. "You know its unfortunate you had to see this boy, but count yourself lucky that I'm letting you live. Now from this moment forward this memory will forever haunt the dark corners of your mind, your hate for me will grow every time you hear my name, so remember this day and my name… remember… CLOCKWERK!"_

_Sly backed up into the closet again when he heard Astaraa call out. "Hey you useless hunk of junk, aren't you forgetting someone else!"_

_Clockwerk turned and saw the young raccoon holding a sword and a dagger. "Astaraa, I thought that the others would have disposed of you by now."_

_"Can't kill what you can't see, you killed them," She glanced at her dead parents. "And now you will die!" She lunged at him and Sly backed up until his back hit the closet wall so he didn't see the carnage of Astaraa that followed the screaming and the mess of blood._

.o.O.o.

Sly groaned as his vision was blinded by light, moon light. He blinked rapidly and sat up, blood rushing to his head so quickly it made him lie back down. A silhouette of a raccoon plastered on the night next to him, he couldn't make out who it was but it was definitely female. Her face was leaning on the hilt of a sword, instantly he recognized her… his sister. Great, first he's being attacked by Clockwerk, then he has a flash back he's been meaning to forget and now he's faced with _her_. She looked at him, her eyes were red. He watched as she stood and stretched, her twin tails rotating evenly and in time. The glint of her sword's unknown metal made him sit up quickly as she drove it into the roof in front of his nose, lightly nicking it.

"Really Sly, if you're going to face the creature that killed our parents and nearly killed me you should at least take back up."

He groaned as he tried to force a fake laugh, his ribs protesting with the expanding of his lungs. "Well, its not like I can call you at my whim."

"How do you think I found you? Hmm," She looked out at the moon, her arms crossed over her chest.

Sly shrugged, as if he would have any clue.

"Carmelita called me, she said Clockwerk was attacking you. Kiera held the owl off from killing you but she was swept aside easily… Clockwerk has been redesigned by The Architect."

"Oh great, just when things were looking up. Does this have anything to do with you wanting to kill off the Fiendish 5?"

The scarred raccoon looked over her shoulder at her younger brother as he leaned against the cold stone wall of the roof. "Yes, if he's back he'll want to come after us, the books and lastly… Carmelita. I can't allow that to happen, she saved my life all those years ago. But anyway, he'll want top reassemble his old gang and with all but the Panda King and himself dead… I have no idea what he'll do."

"A lot of speech for so few breaths," Sly chuckled before trying to stand but failing.

"I don't breathe as much as you, my training helped me in that respect."

Sly sighed as Astaraa turned to face him, she was better than him in pretty much every respect. Well, that was what he always thought, seeing as though she was already married with a kid. She was always looking out for him ever since she broke out of prison a few months back. Carmelita came running up the stairs, her arms instantly wound around Sly even though he was sitting down, her fur was matted with tears. Though she was hugging him Sly could tell she was looking at Astaraa.

"He's going to be alright?" Carmelita's voice cracked halfway through the sentence.

Astaraa nodded before pulling her sword effortlessly out of the roof. "He should rest up though, he's been though much."

"Not as much as you went through and I had to make sure you lived," Carmelita said in between nuzzling Sly's neck even with his protests.

"And I thank you for that, my life is yours Carmelita, I will always protect you. Even if it wasn't in my code I would still watch out for you, good night to the two of you."

Sly groaned again as Carmelita hugged him tighter. "Where are you going?"

His sister smiled, the first true smile he'd seen since that night when they'd lost their parents. "It's a nice night, I think I'll take Endon out and find a hill somewhere. Watch the sun come up, something peaceful to do."

"How unlike you," Carmelita said, her eyebrow raised.

"I'm joking, I'm going to go and kill someone OK?" She chuckled before jumping off the side of the roof.

Sly's mouth went agape. "I'll never understand my sister."

"Good because if you could… who knows what you'd find out," She broke from nuzzling his neck and kissed him. She broke for air soon after. "I better get you home."

"Your apartment or mine?"

"Kiera's bringing some guy she met home so I'll take you to yours, c'mon."

.o.O.o.

It always bothered Talon that New York was always so busy, people always bumping into you and never saying anything… even when you do pin them by their necks to a wall. He growled and released the person he was currently holding and moved away, his duffel bag digging into his shoulder slightly as he walked doing his best to avoid bumping into anyone. Wave was way ahead of him, she had already stopped outside the Chrysler Building and was leaning against one of the street lamps out front. The closer he got he could tell she was allowing a flame to build around her hand, surprisingly no one noticed her light a newspaper on fire… New Yorkers and their 'see no evil, hear no evil' attitude. Slowly he approached, weary that his sister would be nearby and this was not the best time or place for the two of them to have an all out fight which she'd win. Wave nearly jumped forward when he stood next to her, when it came to scouting a place out she was the best one for it, people could never hold any secrets with her around.

"Good you finally decided to grace us with your presence, brother," He hadn't even noticed as his sister stepped out from under the building's awning.

Slowly, he turned to look at her. There was no emotion on her face but anger, that was what The Architect did to her, he turned her into what she was. "Well sis, I wasn't entirely sure I'd turn up. Thought I'd leave it to you two girls but then I realized that Wave would fry you first chance she got."

Just after he said that his sister looked at Wave who allowed blue coloured fire to encase her left arm. "Ah, well then. We should start this, I need those Draconic gems more than the rest of our family," Her purple eyes locked with Talon's for less than a second before she had turned around and entered the Chrysler Building.

"I never liked Kailon ever since that _incident_."

The wolf looked at his fox-nix friend, her tattooed eyes looked tired but still alert. "She used to be lively, not all emotionless and 'look-at-me-the-wrong-way-and-I'll-kill-you'."

Wave nodded before following Kailon inside the building with Talon tagging along behind. People buzzed around, part of the building was being edited so no one gave the trio a second glance, they were more concerned for the workmen carrying materials. Kailon was standing in the middle of the building's main floor, her eyes locked on one of the builders who had his shirt off. Both Talon and Wave attributed her interest in the guy to her 'Purple Eye' compound, The Architect screwed with her sex drive too much. He watched as his sister tried to regain her composure and concentrate but no matter how much she tried she lost all control in less than a few seconds. Wave covered her eyes to stop herself from watching the murderer pretty much dry hump some guy.

"I guess she didn't take her anti-hormones today."

Wave nodded. "_Da_, do you think we should leave her be for now? She'll find us anyway."

"I guess so," He looked back at his sister for a few seconds before following Wave as she moved through the crowd of construction workers.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I cut most of the chapter off but we saw how Sly and Astaraa's parents died (from Angel-Raziel21's point of view) It was kinda sad to me as April didn't even say goodbye… I got the feeling she was more concerned that Astaraa lived rather than her own life.<strong>

**Meh, anyway, there was more with Talon and his gang of merry thieves but I found it boring and cut it out. Now I guess I have a back up writer if I'm ever stuck again… I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm done writing it.**

_**Talon: So I wasn't doing much in this chapter, yeah?  
><strong>__**Me: Next chapter buddy, next chapter.  
><strong>__**Talon: What about Team Good, if my gang and I are Team Neutral.  
><strong>__**Me: So Team Evil is Clocky and The Architect?  
><strong>__**Talon: Yes, now answer my question.  
><strong>__**Me: They're in the next chapter… including the guy Kiera slept with.  
><strong>__**Talon: -narrows eyes and growls- He's dead.**_

**Until then. Review - D-XtremeVengance.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is just the next filler chapter, OK not really. Anyway, I should let my favorite wolf explain something.**

_**Talon: Well first off, things are getting choppy. Meaning it could be more than a month before you guys get the next chapter. Not to mention D-XV is starting to want to drop the entire story because of Sly 4 Thieves In Time but I've convinced her to keep on with it for now… so let's see where this goes.**_

* * *

><p>Talon turned and jabbed the button on the elevator hard enough to make his finger hurt but having his sister standing even a meter from him made him annoyed. Out of the corner of his good eye he could see her inject something into her upper thigh, probably the anti-hormones she forgot to take. Wave looked at her for a few seconds before Kailon stood and straightened her back, a sigh escaping her lips as well as a loud crack of her vertebrae.<p>

"I have to keep on upping the dose on the Purple Eye Suppressor Drug, my Prodigy genes are starting to take over."

Talon snarled, "What makes you think I'd care?"

"Just because we don't agree on things Talon doesn't mean I can't recognize when you take notice of me."

"I took notice of you only because I was wondering what you were injecting yourself with, nothing else," He spat back at her, honestly he couldn't care less about her anymore.

Wave sighed, smoke rising from her lungs, "I should warn you both that anger is something that I absorb… I have no intention of burning you both alive."

Kailon noticed Talon's muscles tense around his shoulders, "What is it now?"

"It's Kazioku," He turned his head and looked at her, "I thought he didn't know we were here."

"Seems my cop is smarter than he lets on."

Wave moved forward and placed her hand against the cold metal of the doors as they came to a stop, the doors widened as police officers aimed guns at them and started firing. Flame extended from Wave's hand encompassing the trio before expelling and throwing their adversaries backwards. A male fox was kneeling down, he was seemly unscathed from Wave's attack. Kailon moved forward and rooted herself in front of him before kneeling down, her eyes borrowing into his skull. Talon simply disregarded the police officers laying about and moved for a door on the far side of the building, Wave was still standing back in the elevator when Talon turned to glance at her from his destination.

"Wave, you alright?"

She looked up as flame encompassed her body, "Just fine," Her voice distorted due to her voice box shrinking to avoid being burnt.

"Good, make sure no one follows."

"Make sure you get my blood gems."

"I will."

He opened the door and slipped in, his good eye adjusting to the dark almost instantly. Everywhere he was looking was either covered in gems or gold. He smiled before moving forward only to stop abruptly before reaching the first pile of gems, something was not right. Police only on the outside and they had to have known they were going to turn up sooner or later. No, there was definitely something wrong. The wolf raised his head to the ceiling, trying to see if someone was up there waiting to pounce on him, but to his dismay there was no one.

"Wrong direction Draconic!" He lowered his head and looked further down the room, seeing a shadow move elegantly towards him.

"And you are?"

He heard whoever it was chuckle before they stepped forward, only far enough for Talon to recognize the breed. A mongoose/Tasmanian Devil, odd combination but it would only make a fight more interesting, "Me? Oh I'm a friend of The Architect's. No use giving you my name, you won't remember it after this."

"If you want to fight me you'll lose."

"You got that backwards, you'll lose."

Talon snarled, the fur on the back of his neck standing on end, "We'll see about that."

"I warned you," Whoever it was had to be female, the voice was too feminine.

The cross stepped forward again, raising her fists to protect her face before she darted forward. Talon didn't even have a chance to block before he was pinned up against a wall by the neck, "No one can move that fast."

"A direct descendant of The Architect can," She tossed him backwards into a pile of gems, "Now fight like the experiment you are Draconic."

He picked himself up slowly, his hand encasing a blue gem, "Shoulda thrown me into the gold."

She turned around and faced him, "Draconic gems are useless against me."

"Well, you'll forgive me if I don't believe you."

"What the hell is taking him so long?"

Kailon snickered and looked over her shoulder at Wave, her foot was tapping against the ground impatiently, "Calm down, I'm sure he's just having his little fun moment with the Draconic gems."

"I doubt it."

Kailon's purple eyes locked with his grey ones as the fox picked himself off the ground and stood, "What?"

"We weren't trying to keep you guys out, we were trying to keep something in."

The wolf's hairs pricked up as her eyes flashed, "What were you trying to keep in?"

He smirked and turned his head towards the door, "We call her The Architect 2.0."

.o.O.o.

"You're not the least bit worried about Clockwerk coming back?"

Sly shook his head, he had to keep up the rouse, "Should I be?"

Carmelita raised one eyebrow at him before looking over at Kiera was busy nursing a hangover from the night before, "You want to tell him or should I?"

All Kiera did was groan in response and roll her head away from the light that was coming through the blinds in the apartment.

"I guess not," She turned her attention back on Sly who was sitting across from her in the armchair, his tail hanging over the edge, "Well you should be worried because the he tried to kill you."

"My sister stopped it, who's to say she isn't still watching out for me."

"She wants to kill you Sly," Her voice was monotone at that point.

His eyes widened and his breath hitched, "Why?"

"She hates you, simple as that," She shrugged nonchalantly and leant back, putting her arms over the head of the couch.

"Do you know why?"

Kiera groaned and lifted her head to answer, "She's convinced you were the prodigy child that and you've taken Car—" Carmelita slammed her hand over her partner's mouth to silence her.

The vixen's eyes were wide, she was hoping that Kiera would pick up that she didn't want that section of her past known to Sly at all. Kiera's bloodshot eyes met Carm's before she licked the fox's hand, "What the hell Kiera?" She pulled her hand away and wiped it on her jeans.

The wolf's words came out slurred, "Don't put your hand over my mouth, I will lick you," And that was all she had to say, she rolled her head back into the couch's arm to avoid sunlight.

"But to put something straight Sly, Astaraa won't protect you."

"And yet she helped save my life… strange that."

Carmelita narrowed her eyes at the raccoon, "I asked her to help you."

He chuckled, "Why would she help you and not me, might I ask?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Because I saved her life."

"What? Assassin's code?"

"Yes, little brother," Sly darted out of his chair while screaming, he turned and stared at his sister who was watching him with blank eyes, "You called me here Carm?" She turned her attention on the vixen rather than her brother who was hyperventilating.

Carmelita nodded and stood up, "Yeah, I need you to keep an eye out."

"For what exactly?" The assassin's voice was emotionless the moment she started talking.

"Clockwerk and The Architect."

Astaraa sighed, "That I cannot do, you know what I am Carmelita. The Architect is watching me, but I will keep my ears open for mention of Clockwerk for you."

Kiera groaned and lifted her head, "So what are we supposed to do about The Architect?"

"Find him on your own," She turned her head back to Carmelita, "If that is all, I would like to leave before the urge to kill takes over."

"See you around."

She chuckled, "Oh, I'm sure you will. After all someone still has to catch me," With that she turned around and left her body disappearing into the shadows then she was gone.

"One million bucks says she can only do that because of the Dark Orb."

Kiera groaned again before mumbling something that sounded like 'you're on'. Sly was still hyperventilating from seeing his sister after being told she was planning on killing him.

.o.O.o.

Kailon stood back as the door Talon left through burst open, her brother flying out. She just watched on with less emotion than she should have held as a mongoose/Tasmanian Devil strode out of the door and glanced at her, "Shena."

"Kailon. Strange, I though The Architect would have come for you once again."

The wolf shrugged, "He tried but failed, I'm too strong now."

"Though your brother lacks that strength, a pity. Now excuse me, I have a wolf to kill," The girl grinned evilly and let her claws extend, her eyes glowing blood red only for a second until they shut and her body fell limp to the floor.

"I doubt you counted on me being here," Wave's voice sounded elated, though that should be expected seeing as though she was a few steps away from her blood gems, "Kailon, grab your brother, I'll get the gems we need."

Wave's eyes locked with defiant purple orbs for merely a few seconds before Kailon nodded absently, the Prodigy's hands coming to lock around Talon's midsection before hoisting him up onto her shoulder, "What about Shena? Do we just leave her here?"

"That I believe, would be the best course of action, I doubt she will be in a calm state when she wakes up."

Rolling her eyes, Kailon responded, "You're right about that," Her eyes then closed shut tightly, something edging into the brim of her mind… she could easily tell what it was but she refused to accept it. She could fight what had been done to her, she could be her own creation and not The Architect's if she wanted to be, but God was it hard for her.

Wave left the room without a second glance, forgetting to shut the door and thus allowing the two conscious individuals in the room opposite to watch as she happy frolicked around her blood gems as if nothing were amiss.

"I wonder why you dated her once Kailon."

The wolf glanced sideways, stealing one of very few glances she could of _her _cop, "Me too Kazi', though she is a wild one."

The blue of Kazioku's left eye tattoo rose with his eyebrow, he didn't doubt her but he also didn't need that image swimming about in his head next time he handcuffed her to a railing. Most times waiting to see how Kailon would get out of handcuffs was brilliant but now he could imagine Wave handcuffing her to a bed railing. He shook his head, no need to go that far down into his mind.

.o.O.o.

Carmelita still thought about the conversation with Astaraa, the hidden conversation, long after it was done. Now she was simply sitting at the dining room table, idly drinking a beer that she had clearly _not _stolen from Kiera's already open six pack of XXXX Gold. Astaraa's voice, for once, had lost its indifference and light emotion had cascaded over her before it quickly disappeared with the assassin as said woman walked through the shadows and vanished. After all the years growing up she'd been content with the knowledge that no matter what she did, Astaraa was watching her, keeping her safe. But now she felt dread. In the short amount of time since Astaraa was taken by The Architect and returned she noticed the deeper change in the raccoon assassin, part of her was broken. At the time she attributed it to Astaraa telling her of the incidents that made her the experiment that she was including the unknown pregnancy that plagued both her and Kailon, the only two to be chosen for a completely new project The Architect had been working on.

She sighed, running her fingertip over the rim of the beer bottle, not even looking up when someone sat across from her. Not until she sensed the eerie stare she was getting, her eyes widened in realization before they hardened. How she hated the man sitting across from her, he stole her protector away and made her his, Astaraa was _hers _she had already laid claim to the raccoon way before he did.

"I see you still haven't gotten over your hatred for me."

She narrowed her eyes, she couldn't fight him physically, he was much too strong for that, "How the fuck did you get in my apartment?"

"Kiera opened the door for me, I came to make one thing clear to you… my wife is no longer yours, stay the hell away from her or so help me I'll-"

She tilted her head, regarding Astaraa's choice of husband, though she knew the reasoning she still couldn't agree, "Do you know why she chose you over me?"

"No, but it's not relevant anymore."

"She needed the change, she was _broken. _Everything about her torn to shreds and you were an escape, I just brought the past and everything that she couldn't handle."

He shrugged, an evil smirk making its way across his face, "And because she left you, you hunted her younger brother just to try and get close to her again. Sad really, you have her younger brother but you can't have the woman you crave every aching second of your pathetic mortal life."

OK, now she really hated vampires, she knew Astaraa, Talon and Kailon were ones but this bastard was taking things way too far, "Yeah, I crave her. At least she dropped her walls for me, what do you get? You get cold-shouldered, isn't that right, Endon?" Her anger was seeping into her voice, what she wouldn't give to kill this wolf/fox in front of her.

"At least I have a family-"

Carmelita shot back into her chair, laughter escaping her lips, "Yeah, with a wife that prefers women and a child that isn't even yours! What a great family you have there. I really am envious," Sarcasm, she had picked that up from Sly and Kiera and was now so good at it that it came naturally.

"Samantha is mine," Endon's voice was a deep growl.

"That's Talon's kid and we all know it. I don't know why you refuse to believe, Astaraa's told you over and over again."

"She's lying."

"I'm not Endon," He turned in his seat frantically, Astaraa was standing behind him, "Do not mistake the fact that I'm sticking around as false proof that Sam is your child. She is not."

Endon smashed his fist against the table he sat at, "Then why stick around?"

The answer was clear and quick, "I'm not," With that she simply dropped the wedding band upon the table, her face still remaining stoic all this time, "I'm sick of your overbearing shit Forbes. Get out of my sight before I kill you."

The wolf/fox glared at her, snatched the ring from the table and left, making sure to slam the door extra loud on his way out, "Nice, clean and simple. Worked wonders for us, didn't it Astaraa?"

Despite there being no emotion behind the last sentence, the assassin still picked it up, "I do regret having to leave but I was too broken to stay."

"You could've tried," The vixen had yet to meet the assassin's eyes and final made contact only to tear her eyes away. Those were not the same eyes that Astaraa once had, those were covers, refusing to show what The Architect had truly done to her.

Noticing the object of the vixen's sudden sadness, the raccoon sat, laying her sword on the edge of the table, "I'll take it off, if you want."

The hidden meaning, the double meaning, was not lost on her, "Would you?"

"If you want me to, but only in your presence and no-one else's."

Carmelita looked hopeful, "Do it then," It had been too long since the old Astaraa graced her presence; though she knew the barriers were there for a reason… she hated that.

Moving her hands back, Astaraa wound her hands around the fabric that was her mask and undid it. Once the fabric was gone, Astaraa's eyes remained shut as she seemed to feel weight break off of her. Leaving her as she was back when she was eighteen, back to the last night Carmelita had truly seen the life that Astaraa hid behind her eyes. Blue orbs opened in a flash, finding hazel mirrors immediately and in that moment the two of them were back to square one. They were exactly where they needed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the lack of postage guys but as Talon said, I really do feel like dropping this. But if I get reviews and PMs saying that I should keep up with the story then that wouldn't be entirely against my wishes.<strong>

**Oh and there is actually a chapter I have planned, next one of be precise, where you get to see exactly what Carmelita and Astaraa's pasts were. Basically I'm giving you a definite 'another chapter ahead'. But for now, Astaraa…**

**_Astaraa: You hand it to me? I have no idea what to say._**

**_Me: That's the point._**

**_Astaraa: Anyway, the next chapter will involve heavy makeout sessions if all goes according to plan. Who the two in the makeout sessions are I'll leave to your mortal brains, though if this chapter tells of one thing, it tells that my history with Carm goes pretty damn _****deep****_. Until next time readers._**


End file.
